


ACCEPTING ANXIETY 1.5

by analogical_trash



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: what I through would happen after ACCEPTING ANXIETY part one video.analogical and royalityWarnings: lots of angst, attempted suicide (shhhh. it isn’t like normal it kind of self sacrifice kind but very much like I’m not worth anything kind too), unsatisfying ending.





	ACCEPTING ANXIETY 1.5

Logic snaked down into the part of thomas’s mind where anxiety lived, he looked around it was just as creepy and messed up as ever. He quickly looked around luckily he didn’t see any shadows demons.

“Okay everyone stick together let’s go fine anxiety” Logic said

“Wow Anxiety lives here, it really does look like an evil lair” Prince said

“Now Roman be nice, this is anxiety’s home” morality said tho he looked around not seeming to like what he was seeing. Thomas started walking up stairs.

“Hey thomas slow down we need to stick together” logic hurried to follow thomas the others behind him.

“Everything it fine logan no need to worry” The stair that thomas started to put his weight on began to crumble from under him. Thomas lost his blanket and began to fall backwards into logic. Logic not being ready for thomas’s weight on him fell backwards as well, luckily prince was right behind him and had much better reflexes and stop the two from falling down the stairs.

“Thanks roman you’re so strong” thomas said standing back up and starting walking again.

“You okay there kiddos?”

“I’m all good come on let’s go find anxiety”

“Wait everyone stop” Logic said when they reached the top. “Thomas you stay next to prince from now on”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re not being careful at all and prince has the best chance of keeping you safe right now” Logic said

“He right kiddo just stick with princey” Morality said.

They begin walking again, soon they saw a figure at the ended of the hall way. The figure was wearing all black and had a baseball bat in his hand.

“Anxiety there you are” Morality started running down the hall. Logic rush forward and grab morality pulling him back just in time as anxiety swing the bat right where morality’s head had been.

“Get back demons” Anxiety said holding the bat ready to swing again. Logic pushed morality behind him and put his hands up

“Anxiety my love I’m not a shadow demon and I would prefer if you would not give me a concussion” Logic said not getting close, anxiety lower his bat

“I would never give you a concussion that won’t be good since you are the smart one here.” anxiety walked over to logic and wrapped his arms around him. Logic put his arms around anxiety pulling him close. They both seeming to forget about the others as they exchanged soft kisses. Prince and morality stood there in stunned silence.

“Your home is dark anxiety what is with the lights?” thomas said looking around. Anxiety quickly pulled away from logic pushing logic behind him and raising the bat once again.

“Get away demons” Anxiety said

“Anxiety stop those aren’t demons there the real morality, prince and thomas” Logic said putting a hand on anxiety’s shoulder.

“Prove it” Anxiety didn’t lower the bat

“How are we supposed to do that?” Prince asked

“Say something nice about me the demons would never say something good” Anxiety said

“I love your makeup today kiddo you look amazing” morality said smiling up at him. Anxiety nodded, logic made a come here motion. Morality walked past anxiety and stood next to logic.

“I love this place it’s all spooky and looks like a halloween theme park” Thomas said he saw a poster on the wall “oh it that a my chemical romance poster I like it”

Anxiety raised an eyebrow but nodded, Thomas casually walked over to where logic and morality were. Morality grab him and pulled him close everyone looked at prince.

“Do I have to I mean everyone else is here and they came with me so I’m obviously me” Prince said

“That doesn’t mean anything you could still be a demon” anxiety held his bat ready to swing if prince got any closer.

“Ugh fine. I guess you have some important to thomas and keeping him safe or whatever” prince said “there is that enough”

“Wow that sounded like it hurt to say prince” Anxiety lowering the bat “What are you doing here?”

“We came to fix what you did” prince said walking over to wear everyone else was.

“What prince means is try and figure out what’s going on with thomas and you.”

“I have don’t know wha-” anxiety was cut off when the whole room began to shake. Morality grab onto prince. Logic and anxiety held on to each other and the wall. Thomas just stood there smiling.

“Cool that was like the tower of terror. How often does that happen? Oh are we going to drop?” Thomas asking looking around excited. Morality looked up at prince fear in his eyes not letting go of the taller one.

“Um that hasn’t happened anytime I’ve been here before” logic looked up at anxiety “what’s happening”

“…Well…” anxiety looked away not meeting logic’s eyes.

“Love what going on?” Logic asked worried.

“Um I think my mind place is starting to fall apart” anxiety said.

“What why?” Morality asked fear in his voice.

“Well I detached it from thomas”

“Anxiety you and your mind place can’t savvier on its own they have to be plugged into thomas.” Logic said “why would you disconnect you will die?!”

“You think I don’t know that” anxiety said “I’m many things but I’m not stupid”

“Kiddo why would you do something like this?”

“I never said you were but why would you do this”

“Wait?! You’re going to die?!“

"Why is the lights flicking?”

All four of them said at once.

Anxiety looked around at all of them.

“Thomas is better off without me I just mess everything up” he took a deep breath “so I disconnected myself”

They all looked at him with mixer of shock, worry and sadness, well almost all of them.

“Come on we need to get you all out of here before this place comes down” Anxiety said turning away and began walking the others followed behind

“But what about you?”

“What about me as I said thomas would be better off without me. That’s why I discounted in the first place”

“No he is not”

“Anxiety just look at him”

“Of course he better off without me”

“No he not just stop and talk to him for a bit and you see he not”

“What are you talking about”

“He didn’t have a plan for the video, he took of his pant half way through, he didn’t brush his hair, he was about to just quite filming after only 3 minutes and go watch netflix” Logic listed off some of the things anxiety had stopped “And while we were here he fell on the stairs and pushed me if it wasn’t for prince we could have been seriously hurt but he didn’t care”

“Are you okay? Those stairs are dangerous” Anxiety turned around looking over logic and then thomas worry in his eyes

“Yes we are fine thanks to prince” logic reassured his boyfriend

“Kiddo we need you thomas isn’t okay without you” morality said

“But I’m always in the way. You all hate me” Anxiety said

“Anxiety I love you I could never hate you” Logic said putting his arms around anxiety. Anxiety leaned back against his boyfriend.

“Aww kiddo we don’t hate you, I’m sorry we ever made you feel that way” morality said

“I don’t always like some of the stuff you do but I don’t hate you anxiety you are part of me” thomas said

“I know I haven’t alway liked you or been nice. But I can see now that you have some value. And I don’t want you to die” Prince said

anxiety sighed he gave logic a quick kiss and then pulled away

“Okay let’s work on recounting me to thomas and fixing this mess” 

“How do we do that kiddo?” Morality asked

“We have to go down to the basement and get to the breaker. We can reconnect my place to thomas from there” Anxiety said.

“The basement?” Morality asked “we don’t have a basement”

“Your find a lot of thing here different then thomas’s house” Anxiety said “co-”

The room began to shake again, everyone but thomas grab onto something or someone. It lasted longer than last time.

“Come on we have to get going and fix this before everything falls apart” They all begin to walk in front and prince in the back with logic, thomas and morality in the middle.

“Um anxiety this hallway seems bigger than it was before” morality said

“it probably is” Anxiety said “my home isn’t very stable it likes to change”

“Why?” Prince ask

“It just does” anxiety said stopping at the end of the hallway looking around

“Why are we stopping?” Prince ask

“Shhh” logic said. Anxiety looked around holding his bat up, as he slowly walked out of the hallway. Thomas was about to follow when logic put a head on his shoulder stopping him. Anxiety looked around for a bit before motioning for them to come.

“Logic you take the lead since you have been here before take them down the stairs. Prince you may want to pull out your sword follow right behind logic incase something is under the stairs” Anxiety said

“What about you kiddo” Morality asked

“I’ll be right behind you, they like to come up behind you and get you while you going down the stairs. So I’m just going to watch your backs” anxiety said.

“The demons?” Prince asked anxiety nodded. “What do these demons look like?”

“Well they take many forms, just don’t trust anything that isn’t the people you know you came with” anxiety said “now let’s get moving we don’t have all the time in the world”

Prince pulled out his sword and follow logic who slowly started walking down the stairs. Morality had thomas go next who didn’t seem to care about being careful. Morality ended up grading on to him and helping him down making sure not to step on any spot that was unstable. Anxiety followed behind keeping the bat ready.

Morality was standing at the bottom of the stairs when prince and logic got there.

“Morality how you get a head of us?” Prince asked

“I don’t know?” Morality looked confused.

“Prince that isn’t morality. Morality is behind us” logic said. Prince looked behind and saw morality helping thomas. He put up his sword, the morality look alike got a creepy grin on his face.

“Oh logic always so smart, don’t know why you like such a pathetic person like anxiety” he turned to Prince. “What you going to do big boy? You won’t hurt me not when I look like your precious heart”

“Prince kill it” logic said. Prince just stood there.

“Prince please don’t hurt me” Morality look alike said in a soft scared voice. Prince slowly lower his sword.

“What’s that?” Morality asked just coming up behind them.

“Cool two dads” Thomas said. Prince looked up at morality he held his sword up.

“Who are you?” Prince asked.

“I’m patton please prince you have to believe me” The fake morality said “Prince please”

“Prince you been with me the whole time That is not me prince it the demons” Morality said. Prince nodded but still didn’t make a move to kill the fake morality.“Prince won’t hurt me not when I look like this. He can’t hurt anything that looks like his precious little crush can you prince” The morality slowly started walking over to them a grin on his face. Prince looked frozen.

“Get away from them” Anxiety rushed passed them and when up to the morality bat in his head.

“Aww little anxiety thinks he can protect everyone, well you can’t caus-” the morality started anxiety swung his bat hitting the morality. Who crumbled into a pile of black shards.

“Everyone okay?” anxiety turned to them, they all nodded prince and morality didn’t looks so good.

“Wow that was amazing your really good with that bat” Thomas said anxiety blush

“Well I’ve had lots of practice” anxiety said then turn away “come on we have to keep moving. Prince you watch the back this time.”

“Um” prince coughed “yeah sure I can do that”

They once again were off this time anxiety in the front and logic helping make sure thomas doesn’t run off.

“Hey prince you doing okay?” Morality asked walking next to him

“Yeah why won’t I be” prince said not looking at him

“Well with what happen with fake me and all, I just thought” Morality trailed off.

“Yeah I’m fine patton just wasn’t expecting that” Prince said “I’ll take care of it if another one comes”

“Hey it’s okay I probably won’t have be able to do it either so don’t be hard on yourself” morality said he walked a little closer to prince “was my look alike telling the truth?”

“What do you mean” prince asked nervously

“You know about you having a crush on me”

“And what if I tell you it’s true”

“Well them I would say that I like you that way as well and would ask if you would want to watch the new beauty and the beast movie with me”

“I-I would love to” Prince said his face all red

“Yay” Morality give him a little kiss on the cheek making prince’s face get even more red “I can’t wait”

“Really you guys are doing this now” Anxiety asked, he, logic and thomas were standing there watching the two of them “also roman you’re supposed to be the romantic one out of all of us and you need my demons to tell patton that you have a crush on him. And have him be the one to actually make a move”

“Hey I th-” prince started but the the room started to shake again. Prince grab on to morality holding him close his heart speeding up. The shaking lasted a good 5 minutes, once it stop they all looked at each other

“We wasting time I’m not sure how long this place can last” Anxiety said “we are almost there”

They all started walking again. They soon reach a creepy looking door that looked like it was getting bigger and bigger the more you looked it at. It felt like it was towering over them.

“Well here it is” anxiety said he took a deep break and then opened the door the basement was all dark he flipped on the light. One light bulb flicker on just giving off enough light to see.

“Well this is creepy”

“yeah … welp come on we have to get to the breaker” Anxiety when first slowly going down the stairs. They creaked as weight was put on them, anxiety’s foot when right through one of them.

“Don’t step on that one” anxiety said pulling his leg out and continuing on. Morality give prince a worried look, who could live in a place like this. Always living on edge, having things attacking and stairs braking underneath you. It felt like forever but they finally made it down the stair anxiety lead them to the back of the basement. He held on to his bat tighter the closer they got. When they got to the breaker anxiety’s knockers were starting to get white, his eyes quickly moving around not resting on one spot too long.

“What’s going on?”

“They won’t just let me fix everything without a fight something is wrong”

“You’re just being paranoid hurry up and fix it before this place comes down on us”

“Yeah anxiety why don’t you fix your latest screw up before you get everyone killed” everyone turned around to see a bunch of morality’s, logics, princes, and thomas closing in on them.

“Oh wait you can’t can you” a Logic said from the right

“He’s anxiety of course he can’t” a prince said laughing

“He just brought them all down here to die with him cause he was too scared to go by himself like he should have. No one wants him” Prince stab his sword into the thomas that had just said that. The thomas crumbled into a pile of black shards.

“Leave him alone stop telling him lies” Prince said getting ready to stab another one. Anxiety smiled at prince and started to swing his bat at a logic who was getting to close.

“Morality you and thomas stay behind us. Logic go to the breaker and see if you can get my section to content to thomas again”

“Okay how?” Logic asked opening the breaker seeing a lot of wires and switches.

“I don’t know” anxiety said hitting a morality with his bat.

“What do you mean you don’t know”

“I mean when I figure out how to get me to discontent I didn’t try learn how to rentent me cause I didn’t plan to”

“What’s going to happen?” morality asked scared the shadow demons were getting closer prince and anxiety keep having to back up to make sure none would get passed them.

“Everything is going to fall apart and you will be no more” a fake logic said Prince stabbed it with a lot of prejudices.

“Love how did you discontent?”

“I pulled out that red wire from the blue part” Anxiety said hitting a fake prince with his bat.

“What?”

“You know the blue part at the top” Logic looked he saw the red wire but not this blue thing anxiety was talking about

“Wait do you mean the green one on the top right?”

“Sure?”

“That doesn’t sound very confident”

“Well I wasn’t really trying to make sure I remember what I was doing I figured I would be gone in a little while it didn’t matter what I did.”

“Okay let’s hope this works” Logic put the blue wire back in place

“did it work?” morality asked looking around

“I am-” logic got cut off with the ground started to shake again.

“I would say not” anxiety said swing the bat at a unsteady fake morality. “logic you better hurry and figure out how to fix everything I’m not sure how long this place can stay together”

“I’m trying” Logic when back to looking at the breaker trying to understand what was going on.

“Wait there a reset button” Morality said pointing to a small button on the top left

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing to click we don’t know how much it will do” logic said “wha-”

That ground started to shake again. Morality held on to logic feeling like he was going to fall. Prince and anxiety had to take a step back as the fakes were getting closer. Prince’s back brush up against morality’s.

“Well we all getting too close might as well push the button” Thomas said he reached up and before anyone could say anything he click the button. Everyone held their breath, all the fakes froze and then soon crumbled into black shards on the ground. Prince put his sword down and looked at everyone smiling he was about to say they did it, when he saw Anxiety backing away from the group and holding his bat up ready to swing at them

“Who are all of you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, I know we already know what happen but I wrote this before hand. I had lot's of fun writing it. sorry for any of the mistakes.  
> come say Hi to me on my tumble analogical-trash


End file.
